The World I Created
by Ari1027Nicole
Summary: Sequel to The World I Knew. After the final battle of Mt. Fuji, peace is being restored. But sometimes peace is only an illusion as a young emperor have to deal with battles both inside and outside. Can he manage it before the peace that everyone hope for shatters into nothingness?
1. Plots and Schemes

_Two months have passed since the battle on Mt. Fuji and the destruction of the Damocles. The rebuilt of Pendragon was on the way and the unification of the world was pending. Some tensions between Britannia and the UFN are pending due to the fact that Britannia, even though, have let their conquered areas gain their former name and citizenship back, the empire still holds the majority of votes, meaning that Britannia would have more say so on the majority of things._

 _Only time will tell._

* * *

 **Pendragon Imperial Palace, Pendragon, Britannia**

Birds was chirping as a young woman with bright red hair and blue eyes was looking out of her window, sipping her tea. The 99th Empress of Britannia, Kallen ve Britannia, was in a pretty sour mood.

What could be the problem if you may ask?

Well, how would you feel if you found out that the man that you loved and is married to, keep you in the dark about a plan that would be the leading result to his death.

So, yea, you'll be pretty upset about and have every right to be.

The Zero Requiem. A plan that would have Lelouch become the enemy of the world and then have Suzaku assassinate him in the public's eye, but to Lelouch and those that know about the plan would be a planned suicide. Kallen felt betrayed by it because she felt that Lelouch could've trust her with this plan of his. She didn't need to be protected. She could stand on her own two feet. She was not some weak individual that need to be sheltered and cuddled. Heck, they didn't call her Ace of the Black Knights for nothing.

A knock on the door drew Kallen from her thoughts. "Come in."

A servant girl opens the door. "Your Majesty, your presence is requested in Conference room."

Putting down her tea, Kallen stood up. "Very well, then."

* * *

 **Conference Room in the Palace, Mainland Britannia**

Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of Britannia was sitting at the head of the table, listening to the counsel, discussing what needs to be done with Britannia attempting to join the UFN, the reconstruction of Pendragon and other stuff, but Lelouch really wasn't paying too much about that at the moment. At the corner of his eyes, he could see Kallen also not giving to much of a damn about this meeting.

Things have not been easy between them since the battle of Mt. Fuji. With him recovering from his injuries to the instability from the former nobles, Britannia trying to enter the UFN and other stuff, they really haven't been spending time with each other.

But Lelouch knew it wasn't because of all of those reasons.

No, it was because of him not including her about his plans for the Zero Requiem. Kallen's been upset with him about that and no matter how many times he tried to explain, she would not listen. They barely spoke to each other. Friction was their voice as what happened two months ago. The atmosphere in their marriage was tense, but as monarchs, they have to keep their composer.

"And, so your majesty, that is where we are right now." said one of the councilmen.

"I see, so that the process we're in right now." Lelouch answered.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Also, majesty, the former nobles have been active throughout the empire and…"

"Those are nothing more than insignificant people who are still trying to hold on to useless nonsense." Lelouch answered back with disinterest. "Their grievances are not my concern. They don't know when to quit. They still try to grab hold of their pettiness of their titles. I've never like them when I was a prince, a student, and even now as emperor, I still don't like them any less."

"Yes, that may be true. But the only way for you to truly and legitimately sit on the throne permeably is that you would name a successor."

This caught Lelouch's attention as well as Kallen's. "What are you saying?" Kallen asked.

"I'm saying, highness, is that if anything should happen to his Majesty, Britannia would have an heir or else there will be a bloody civil war." The councilman said.

"There is already a war going on in Britannia. The nobles are planning to remove the emperor and put someone else in his place," yelled another councilman. "The former nobles are thinking about placing Princess Cornelia on the throne. Forgive me, your majesties, but until an heir is born from your blood, your time on the throne could be at risk."

Lelouch, laying on his left cheek, shift his eyes towards Kallen, who look back at him. He then looked at the councilmen and said, "Gentleman, I appreciate about your concern, but in the meantime, the empress and I holding onto that fact until things are settle."

"But, your majesty…"

"Enough! You're dismissed."

The men got up, bowed and left with only Lelouch and Kallen in the room.

"Well, that was an interesting meeting." Said Lelouch with a small grin on his face.

"Yes, they want know who sits on the throne when you're depose of. As if I didn't suffer enough."

"Kallen, we have to talk."

"About what?" asked Kallen in a stone tone voice.

"It's been two months, Kallen. When are you going to get over it?

Kallen turned and looked at Lelouch. Her blue eyes were big from shock and disbelief yet anger. "When am I going to get over? Is that what you're asking me, Lelouch." Kallen spatted. "Ask me again when you decide to have a plan that involves you having yourself killed and I'm the only one in the dark." Kallen got up and head out the door.

"Kallen, wait" yelled Lelouch as he chased after Kallen.

The distance of speed the two tried to put between each other with one trying to catch the other until Kallen enter her private quarters and slammed the door in Lelouch's face and locking it.

"Damn it, Kallen. Open the door." said Lelouch as he was turning the knob and knocking on the door.

After a while, Lelouch stop and lean his head on the door, then walked away. Behind the door, Kallen slid down to the floor and cover her hand over her mouth from screaming and crying.

"You idiot." Kallen mumbled between sobs.

* * *

 **Outside the Capital City of Pendragon, Britannia**

In a distant place where you could see a glimpse of the city Pendragon, a manor in white pillar and green vines wrap around the towering pillars stood. Beautiful flowers danced in the winds in the vast garden. The interior was decorated with marble and baroque design, carved with such exquisite detail to it.

But the manor was beautiful, in a room a certain meeting was taking place.

"Gentlemen, thank you for coming." Said one of the figures in the room. "You all know why we're here today."

Ten figures nodded their heads in acceptance.

"We're here today to put an end to the abomination reign of Lelouch vi Britannia. Though he may be the son of our late glorious emperor, he is not one of us, for nothing that he put into place since he became emperor has been for Britannia's best interest. He abolished the nobility, disembark the Area system and have the nerve to join our enemies, those who are beneath us pureblood Britannians, as a peace offering like we're some cattle to be sold to, by wanting to join the UFN."

Mad grumbling came be heard.

"Men, we have had our fellow nobles trying to overthrow that monster along with the Knights of the Round, but they, too, have fallen by the hands of that traitor, Suzaku Kururugi,"

"He, too, betrayed our emperor and help that usurper after Emperor Charles made him a knight of the round. Even Princess Euphemia had him as a knight, but she came to her sense and was able to massacre those filthy Elevens and even then, he couldn't protect her from Zero." A man in the room said.

One of the men in the room turned to one of the figures sitting across from him. "What says you, my lord Stadtfeld, since your daughter and heir is married to this man."

The man, Andreas Stadtfeld, was a man of stern and firm. Basically, in his mid-40s, his red hair was slick back with a couple of strand hair coming down in front of his eyes. His eyes were a deep, dark blue that you can easily get lost into as you would never know what is going on in his mind. His facial feature was that of a sharp, clean-cut chin and a thin lip.

The Stadtfeld were of a well-known prestigious family that came to the mainland along with Queen Elizabeth III and Sir Ricardo von Britannia during the revolution in Europe. With their business on Knightmares and its manufactures have made them well off, they have gained the prestige that they deserve and with their heiress, Kallen, now the wife of the Emperor of Britannia, have made them even more well-off.

"While any man would be happy off if their daughter has caught the eyes of a royal, let alone an emperor, it will bring pride into the family, but for my daughter, it has brought me distress. While she is empress, I wish that the man she married would have been more of a suitable man that would continue to lead Britannia into further glory, not destroy it."

"So, you agree that the usurper needs to be removed."

"Yes, for the good of the empire," Andreas said.

"But if we remove him, who should we replace him with. We heard no word from Princess Cornelia." Replied another man.

"True. And we don't know if your daughter is pregnant, Andreas."

"I'm sure we would have all found out by now."

"Until then, men, All Hail Britannia!" cried Andreas

"All Hail Britannia!"

* * *

Driving down the road on the way home, Andreas Stadtfeld, a prestigious marquess, was deep in thought about the meeting he was coming from. His old-time champion, Wolf van Stein, was known to be a calculating, controlling and ruthless man that was tough as nails. He was one of the richest and powerful man in Britannia, with him being a Grand Duke. Listening to what Wolf had to say tonight plagued his mind.

Yes, he didn't care much about his new son-in-law, but still, this plan puts his daughter in peril. Kallen was his heir and if she gets pregnant and have a son, a grandson, his bloodline would be on the throne of Britannia.

Andreas tighten his hand together with angry.

* * *

 **Stadtfeld Manor, Britannia**

The Stadtfeld home in Britannia was much bigger than the one in Japan. Entering the grand doorway, Andreas headed toward his office, settling himself down on a velvet burgundy couch, while a butler pour red wine into a glass.

"Andreas?!"

"Come in, mother."

The older woman, basically in her 60s, came in on a walking cane, dress as a woman of her station, with her fading brown hair in a bun and her blue eyes pale but sharp, sat across from her son.

Her name is Olenna Stadtfeld, the wife of the late Baron Stadtfeld. She was the type of woman who will tell you like it is. She was sharp wit, highly cunning and intelligent with a political astute in her.

"So, I see Wolf called you," she said. "Something to do about the new emperor."

"He wants to overthrow him." Andreas replied.

"Hm, as did all the other nobles before him did and look what happened."

"I know, Mother, but he feels that we can win this one."

"And what about Kallen? Your daughter, my granddaughter, who's now the empress of this realm,"

Andreas didn't answer. He knew where his mother was going with.

"If she's pregnant with his child, that child will be the next ruler," Olenna said. "It's the one good thing that has come from that girl besides her looks. Something that hasn't become a disappointment in this family."

Olenna was never comfortable with her son having an affair with a foreigner, that resulted into two half-breed children. Then, when he did get married to a pure Britannian woman from a noble family, but again, another disappointment when said woman couldn't bear children, so to save face and the family's good name, named Kallen as their heir as the full-blooded Britannia daughter of House Stadtfeld, without anyone discovering that she's a half-breed.

"Think about this careful, Andreas. This family cannot deal with embarrassment over something stupid yet treasonous. I know I won't"

* * *

 **Well, that's chapter one. The honeymoon phase is over for Lelouch and Kallen, and a planned revolt is in progress. Let's see where this story takes us.**


	2. Question and Ponder

**Amsterdam, Europia United**

In the crowded streets of Amsterdam, where the citizens went about their day, a young man, dress in grey coat and trousers with sunglasses cover the eyes of said person was walking down the street until he came to his destination. Opening the door, the man step into the room where two women were waiting for him.

"You've finally return, Guilford."

"Yes, Princess Cornelia."

Princess Cornelia li Britannia, the eldest daughter of Charles zi Britannia and Victoria li Britannia, former second princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, one who have strike fear into the heart of her enemies, now lives or in this case, hiding in a two-story house.

After recovering from her injuries that she received from Schneziel, she and Guilford went into hiding to escape from her brother, Lelouch, from finding her and making her under his control like he did with the rest of their siblings with Geass.

' _Geass, that accursed power that manipulate the minds of people.'_ Cornelia thought _. 'It destroyed Euphie and slandered her good name because of it.'_

She can never forgive or forget what Geass has done to beloved sister, a sister that she adores and protective of to the fullest and now she was gone and with that, so has Cornelia's relationship with her family. Sure, there was Nunnally, a sweet innocent, pure-hearted girl who always see the best of people was being held against her will.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Nonette

Nonette Ennearam was a former Knight of the Rounds as the Knight of Nine. She was an old friend of Cornelia as they attended the same military school together. Nonette was an upbeat and cheerful woman whom Cornelia consider her senior even though they're the same age and she's one of the few people Cornelia actually fears.

"I don't know," answered Cornelia. "We're wanted criminals to the empire. I don't think we can do anything with my brother at the moment, but…"

A knock on the door interrupt Cornelia as Nonette and Guilford got up, ready to defend her. The door open and stood Claudio S. Dalton, the last surviving adopted son of Andreas Dolton and member of the Glaston Knight.

Guilford and Nonette lowered their guard a bit. "Dalton, it's just you."

"My lord, my lady, Princess, "said Claudio as he bowed before them. "There's someone here who wish to speak with you."

"Who?"

A cloak figure appeared, removing its hood. "Princess Cornelia, I've come with a message from the Homeland."

* * *

 **Tokyo, United States of Japan**

 _We're coming to you live from Tokyo as word has just come out that Kaname Ohgi is the new Prime Minister of the USJ. Kaname Ohgi was deputy commander of the Black Knights under the order of Zero. The new Prime Minister will be sworn into office within the week._

"Heha, Congratulations, buddy. I knew you could do it. "Tamaki said in a drunken state.

"Yeah, thanks, Tamaki."

"Congratulations!" everyone cheered.

Ohgi couldn't help but smile a sheepish smile. Never would he or any of his friends would have imagine that he would be prime minister of a newly independent Japan. A mere school teacher to terrorist to freedom fighter and now prime minister, seems unheard of. While everyone was cheering for him, he wishes that one more person was here with him.

His best friend, Naoto Kozuki.

Naoto and he have been best friends since they were kids. Naoto has always been the type of person who will stand up for anybody, which was something that Ohgi admired about him. He knew about Naoto's half-blood heritage, being born both Britannian and Japanese but that never deturbed him from anything. After the Britannian occupation, Naoto started to rely upon the Japanese people who were against Britannia and the way the Japanese was living as nothing more than second-rate citizens in their own country.

Thus, rebellion began in Japan, though they weren't really getting anywhere. They have a little victory here and there, but that was it. They had many losses but who were they fooling? A bunch of rag-tag rebel fighting against a mighty empire that controlled one-third of the world. Only a miracle was needed in order to beat Britannia and regain back Japan. It wasn't until he came along. He, who would be known as "The Man who creates Miracles" …Zero.

Ever since Zero came along, Japan have been winning battles after battles against Britannia. Never have they imagine that this could happened. Then, the third princess, Euphemia li Britannia announced a special zone where the Japanese can gain back their citizenship but, to the Japanese, it was a trap which led to a bloody massacre and caused an uprising where the Black Knights and Britannia forces battled each other but they lost when Zero disappeared from the battle that would have been the turning point against Britannia. Later, word came out that Zero has been executed.

The Japanese people were in dire situation after the first battle of Tokyo, for they were place in contrast surveillance to make sure they don't uprise again. But, he returned…Zero returned to challenge Britannia, again, bringing back hope to the Japanese people, but, like the first battle for Tokyo, Zero was declared dead due to his injuries from the battle.

What the people don't know is that Britannia and the Black Knights came into an agreement; for the Black Knights to regain Japan back, they would have to give up Zero to Britannia as Zero, in reality, was the long-lost eleventh prince of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia. Not only was he an enemy prince but he had a power called Geass, that manipulate people's mind and free will.

Well, they got Japan back, just not the way they sort of expected. After fleeing the Black Knights, Zero…Lelouch went back to the Britannian Homeland and took the throne after announcing that he killed his father, 98th emperor Charles zi Britannia. What even shocked Ohgi the most was that his best friend's sister was married to Lelouch and was now the empress of a country that took so much from her. It was shocking yet heartbreaking to Ohgi, for he saw Kallen as a little sister after Naoto died.

 _Still, was this of her own free will or was she under Geass?_

* * *

 **Pendragon Imperial Palace, Pendragon, Britannia**

Outside on the balcony, Emperor Lelouch was staring out in the vast view of Pendragon Imperial Garden. It's been months since he ascended to the throne of Britannia and things have been progressing quite smoothly with a few mishaps, here and there. Taking in the fresh air, Lelouch could sense a bit of peace despite all that has happened. His strained marriage with Kallen and also with Nunnally. He knows that keeping things from them would upset them; Zero Requiem with Kallen and him being Zero and leading a rebellion against the most powerful empire to make the world a better place for Nunnally. Yes, he lied to the people he cared most in order to protect them from danger, and yet…

"Penny for your thoughts"

Lelouch turned around to see who was disturbing him from his thoughts. He saw a young woman about 16 with long green-lime hair and golden eyes. She was wearing a Britannian prison outfit with the sleeves and pant open, giving her room to move. Her arms were crossed with a small smile on her face.

"C.C."

C.C. came up right next to Lelouch, looking out into the scenery. "Trouble in paradise, I see."

Lelouch scoffed. "It's none of your concern, witch. What happens between me and the empress is between us and us alone."

"It's not just your marriage I'm talking about. Your sister, Nunnally."

Lelouch press his lips together when his sister's name was mentioned. He and Nunnally hardly spoke since . Every time he went to see her, it's only been small talk. Nothing more than a talk between strangers than siblings.

"She'll come around…eventually."

Lelouch breathed heavily but he knew it will take a miracle before Nunnally could fully trust him again and she was not the only one in the family that he's having issues with.

Ever since his recovery, he and Kallen have been distant. Apparently, she followed out about his plan, Zero Requiem where he was supposed to have the world's hatred and when he died by Suzaku as Zero's hand, all that hatred would be transformed to him and the world can begin anew without conflict.

He knew that this would hurt Kallen, but he wanted her to live happily with her mother and go back to Ashford even though he wouldn't be there by her side. He really didn't want to take her down that path, knowing what she is capable of doing if she would have found out about it sooner.

Lelouch clasp his hands together, pressing them on his forehead. 'How troublesome'

Lelouch was disturbed from his thoughts when a guard entered. "Your Majesty, forgive me, but Mr. Andreas Statdfeld is here to see you."

"Send him in."

Andreas Stadtfeld, a nobleman, well, former nobleman of the prestigious Stadtfeld family and Lelouch's father-in-law was the type of man who would do anything like any other nobleman is to make sure the name is in good grace and for their daughter to marry other well to do aristocrats. But, for Andreas, his daughter achieved the highest marriageable position; marrying the emperor.

"Mr. Stadtfeld, what do I owe this pleasure?"

* * *

Jeremiah Gottwald walked down the hall of the imperial palace. Never would he had thought that he would be serving as a right-hand man to the man he swore loyalty to for the rest of his life. Jeremiah was always a man who values loyalty and chivalry. He's always been like that since he was assigned to guard the late empress Marianne. Her assassination broke him as he saw it as a failure and it had dishonored his family's name. With the loss of her children, he decided to go to Japan, formerly known as Area 11, as a way to redeem himself but of course, that would fall apart with the death of the third prince of Britannia, Clovis la Britannia and the rise of Zero and his black knights.

The word 'Orange' wasn't his favorite codename. Basically, it had irradiated him because it was a name that his worst enemy, Zero but now he wears that name in pride, for it was the codename that his lord, Lelouch vi Britannia, who was actually Zero, gave him. And by doing so, he decided to live up to the name to show his loyalty and devotion, willing to lay down his very life and soul for his emperor.

Jeremiah stop at his tracks when he saw the Japanese maid, Sayako Shinozaki, the woman who have taken care of Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia during their time in Area 11. Like him, she has been respectful and loyal to Lelouch, undyingly and for that, she earned his respect despite of being Japanese for her service to his lord and lady.

When Jeremiah notice she was looking at him, he nodded to her and she back to him.

"Miss Shinozaki, I hope the princess Nunnally is doing well."

"She is."

Jeremiah walk and did about his business and he has much matter to attend for his emperor.

* * *

Laying down in her bed, Kallen was ready to take a long nap when there was a knock on her door. Not really wanting to be disturb, Kallen begrudge answered. "Come in"

The door opens as one of her personal maids, Sydney Carwell, a girl about 15, entered.

"My lady empress, you have a visitor that wish to see you."

"And who might that be?"

"He said that he was your father."

'My father' Kallen thought in shock. She has seen her father for the past year. Getting up, Kallen straighten herself up before nodding to Sydney to let her father in.

Andreas Stadtfeld entered. He stops in front of Kallen and bow, which was pretty odd and weird to see her father bowing before her.

"Your Majesty."

"Father."

"I see you are doing well, Kallen. Your occupation as Empress has done you quite well."

"I'm dealing with it." Kallen said, moving over to the couch. "I'm not saying this is what I want, but I'm managing."

Andreas nodded his head. "Well, it's good to hear. Surely you and the emperor are well managing the empire despite your ages."

"Me and the emperor are doing things separately unless it's state of matter."

Andreas eyed Kallen, sensing something is out of place. "Is something going on between you and your husband?"

Kallen jolted a bit. "No. Why?" she asked, also eyeing him.

"It's nothing, for I hope whatever it is doesn't interfere with the 'state of matter'."

"Why are you really here, Dad?" Kallen knows her father wasn't here just for her. Usually it was either business or things that will elevate.

"Your grandmother is wondering and hoping that you are with child…an heir."

Kallen rolled her eyes, knowing that something was up when her grandmother is involved. "An heir…for the Stadtfeld or for Britannia itself."

"Both and a male."

"Well, me and Lelouch haven't cosummated our marriage." Kallen lied. Kallen and Lelouch did have sex before the Battle of , but she beginning to doubt the night as well as her marriage.

"Well, you better hurry soon because there's a nobleman plotting to remove your husband from the throne."

"May I ask who this nobleman is?"

"All in due time, Kallen." Andreas got up and kiss his daughter's forehead. "I must go now."

Kallen watched her father leave, pondering on what ridiculous nobleman is plotting against them. Suddenly, Kallen felt her stomach unease as she ran to the closest thing she can reach and retch.


	3. News

**Pendragon Imperial Palace,**

 **Holy Britannian Empire**

Night has fallen upon the great city of Pendragon as it has been known that Pendragon is a city of lights that gleamed in the night sky, looking like stars dancing. Inside the imperial palace, a royal couple were having a quite dinner. If anyone could see them together, eating dinner, on a nice night, they would think of it as romantic like a fairytale, but it was not, for there was no romantic fairytale that was displayed tonight.

Lelouch vi Britannia and Kallen ve Britannia, Emperor and Empress of the most powerful nation, Britannia, should be at marital bliss, having been married for two months, they should be over the moon, but, alas, the honeymoon façade was over, as there was nothing but unsettling tension between them.

Servants came and went with the food and drinks as Lelouch and Kallen hardly spoke to each other. The tension and the atmosphere were unnerving.

"You seem to be eating a little bit," Lelouch said. "Aren't you hungry or is the food not to your liking?"

"The food is completely fine. It just _whom_ I'm eating with." Kallen replied sarcastically.

Lelouch put down his fork and lean back into his seat. "How long are you going to play this childish game of yours, Kallen?"

"You're the one who like to play games with people's mind. I'm just playing along like a pawn."

Irritated by her words, Lelouch got up from his chair and pulled Kallen up.

"What are you doing? Let go!"

Lelouch pulled Kallen into an abjointed room. "Are you sure that's the only reason?" asked Lelouch as he turned, about to close the door so that he and Kallen can have a private conversation. "You are dismissed."

The guards bowed at their lord's command.

"If you have something to say, say it!"

Kallen took a deep breath before answering. "I am a woman. I am discreet, but I'm not a fool, Lelouch," Kallen walked toward him. "Did you think that I wouldn't have known about the Zero Requiem? That you were planning to have yourself killed after being the most hated man in human history! I overheard you and Suzaku talking about it! Will you deny it?"

"No, I won't deny it. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"I wanted you to be able to trust me and not do something so idiotic and dangerous that it will cost you your life."

Lelouch laughed. "Coming from the woman who would charge head on to battle without a lick of common sense as long as her dear Zero commands it."

Kallen slap Lelouch across the face with all her might, irradiated. "Don't you DARE use that against me, Lelouch." Kallen spat at him, angry that Lelouch would use something like that against her. It wasn't about her; it was about him.

"The day after we got married, I told you it wasn't too late to back down and got out of this while you still can, but you didn't, so you cannot blame me for being a caring husband or am I guilty of not be caring enough for you?"

"Does our marriage mean nothing to you?" asked Kallen.

"How can you say that? I risked everything! Your life, mine and everyone else in this god forsaken world. So, excuse me, for putting your life and everybody else's before 'my needs and happiness'."

"What about the sacrifice I've made. I left the Black Knights to side with you, believing that you can still perform miracles and give back to those who lost everything to Britannia. I only asked you to trust me with things and be in your inner circle without the secrets and lies, and not treat me like an invalid."

"I have never treated you like an invalid. You were my bodyguard and captain of the Zero squad. I gave you a position where millions of women would have killed for as empress of the empire. I only lie to you to protect you from death and nothing more," Lelouch explained. "When you were captured by the Chinese Federation, I was willing to throw out that would have given us victory to save you. When the Black Knights turn on me, I was willing to sacrifice my own life by lying to you to say that you were a pawn and nothing more."

"Well, I'm so sorry. Call me when you're ready for real conversation."

Lelouch grabbed Kallen by the arm. Kallen slapped him, again, this time for him to let go but he didn't "I am a man, Kallen and an emperor. No more, no less."

"So, that gives you the authority to act all superior. Your acting just like your father and those before you."

Those words set Lelouch off. He threw Kallen on to the bed, laying on top for her, placing her arms above her head. The look on his face was pure rage. He grabbed her by the cheeks really hard that they could leave a bruise.

"Don't you ever compare to that man. Do you hear me?"

"Get off me, Lelouch. You're hurting the baby."

Lelouch looked at Kallen in shock. "W..what did you just say?"

Taking a deep breath, Kallen answered him. "I'm pregnant."

Lelouch slowly removed himself from Kallen, looking at her in disbelief. "When did you...?"

"I just found out… this afternoon."

 _A few hours ago,…_

 _Kallen went to the imperial infirmary due to the fact the she was feeling nausea. She thought that it something that she ate that was sitting well with her or stress due to her so-called husband._

 _"All right, your highness. I have the test results and all I can say is…congratulations."_

 _Kallen looked at the doctor, confused on what she was saying. "What are you talking about?"_

 _"Your highness is going to give the Emperor an heir within seven months."_

 _Kallen looked a gasp as she slowly places a hand on her abdomen. "I'm…I'm pregnant."_

 _"Yes, my lady. I'm positive. The emperor will be elated that you're with child and his first at that."_

 _Kallen still hasn't process that she was pregnant. While any soon-to-be mothers would be elated that they were pregnant, to Kallen, it scared her. She and Lelouch wasn't on best turns and her being pregnant isn't going to solve anything._

 _"Should I inform the Emperor?" asked the doctor._

 _"No, I'll tell him myself."_

Lelouch was in shellshock by the news. If this was any other time, he would have welcome this with joy and delight, but not this, not when he got word that there was a possibility that a noble was going to be rising up against his rule and having a baby at a time where things were not stable and a possibility of war breaking out could be a risk for the unborn child.

"How long?"

"How long what?" asked Kallen, looking at Lelouch.

"How long are you in your pregnancy?"

Kallen turned away from him. "The doctor said I'm two months along."

Lelouch put his knuckles to his mouth, then answered. "You should rest. Any unnecessary stress can do harm to the baby."

Lelouch left the room, leaving Kallen bewildered. Walking down the hall, Lelouch was pondering on what to do. He knew that the child was conceived before the battle at , but he didn't expect Kallen to get pregnant that fast.

Entering his office, Lelouch paced back and forth on what to do. A knock on the door disturbed his thoughts.

"Leave me!"

"Lelouch, it's me."

Lelouch knew it was his frenemy and Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi. The brown-haired, green eye knight enter the study. From appearances, Suzaku could tell that his friend and emperor's dinner with Kallen didn't go so well.

"I assume dinner wasn't pleasant." Suzaku said.

Lelouch shook his head. "No,"

Lelouch walked behind his desk and sat down. "I just found out something tonight."

Suzaku stood in silent as he waited for Lelouch to answer.

"Kallen's pregnant."

Suzaku's eyes grew wide at the news. "The empress is pregnant."

"Yes. Two months along."

"Well, then, congratulations! Surely, the council would like to…"

"I'm not going to tell them. Not yet." Lelouch said, interrupting Suzaku. "It's too dangerous for Kallen and the child. If any of my enemies find out that she's pregnant, something bad will happen to the both of them."

Lelouch ran his hand over his face, stopping by grabbing his bangs. "I know I should be happy and excited but with things going on, I don't want my child to be born in this situation."

Suzaku knew that the weight and pressure Lelouch was feeling while running a vast empire and having a stubborn, fiery wife as an empress can be a heavy toll on anybody even himself included.

"Don't worry about it too much, Lelouch. You'll figure something out."

Lelouch peek through his fingers, looking right back at Suzaku. "You're the one to talk."

Both emperor and knight chuckled.

* * *

 **Outside the Capital City of Pendragon, Britannia**

 **Van Stein Residence**

A rolls Royce pulled up in front of the residence of Grand Duke Wolf van Stein. A man opened the door of the car, revealing a purple long haired woman. Coming out behind her is a man with long brown hair and glasses.

"Right this way, Your Highness."

The two were led into the house until they came upon a room where a man was waiting upon them.

"Ah, Princess Cornelia. Welcome." Said Wolf as he bowed before his princess.

"Grand Duke Wolf. It's been a long time."

Wolf waited until Cornelia took her seat and the man behind her, Guilford, stood right behind as a noble bodyguard that he is.

"Why have you brought me here, Lord van Stein?" asked Cornelia. She hasn't step foot in the Homeland since Euphie's death.

"I brought you here in order to bring Britannia back to its original régime."

Cornelia lifted up her eyebrows, signaling to continue on what he's getting at.

"Your brother, the usurper Lelouch, has driven this country, our beloved empire into a laughingstock. Britannia needs a leader that is strong and firm, not one of absolute equality for those who are weaker than those who are strong. Your father knew better than anyone else for that matter."

"And who are you implying should rule Britannia?"

"Why, you, my lady." Replied Wolf.

"Me!?"

"Yes, Princess Cornelia. You are more than capable of running this empire back to its former glory."

Cornelia look down at the table. Her hands clasped together as she ponders this. She never truly wanted the throne. She was more of an outgoing battle woman and commander. The throne was meaningless to her, but she thought about Euphie and how her name and reputation was ruined by Lelouch who now sits on the throne as it doesn't even bother him. She needs to avenge Euphie and clear her name once and for all.

"Very well. I accept."

Wolf smiled at the prospect.

* * *

 _Lelouch was walking in a misty fog. All around him was nothing but greyness. "Hello?"_

 _The word 'hello' echoed. Lelouch continued on walking until he heard footsteps. "Is anyone there?"_

 _It echoed again._

 _The footsteps came even closer than before. "Show yourself."_

 _A silhouette figure approach from behind. "It's been awhile, my prodigal son."_

 _Lelouch gasped as that voice, a voice he would recognize from anywhere, was that of the man he hated the most in the entire world…the former 98_ _th_ _emperor, Charles zi Britannia._

" _How dare you show yourself." Yelled Lelouch_

" _Oh, boy, please. Trying to act like an emperor. A man who has rebellion in his country doesn't deserve to call a ruler."_

 _Lelouch gruffed at the statement. "Coming from someone whose own son rebel against him."_

" _A rebellion which has no meaning or merit. Soldiers that have abandoned you to the enemy." Charles said while gloating. "And now, with a child on the way…you think you can be a better father than me."_

" _SHUT UP! You know nothing. I am capable of being a better emperor AND father than you or any of the others that have come before me."_

 _Charles smirked at his son's declaration._

Lelouch bolted up as he awoke from his nightmare about his father. Sweat was rolling down his face. Seeing his father…no, that man who never deserved the title of father, was haunting his dreams and tormenting him. Lelouch poured himself a glass of water. After he was finished, he laid himself back down onto his pillow. He looked up at the ceiling of his room, thinking about all that had transpired.

Learning about Kallen's pregnancy, he felt kind of ashamed on how he treated her with the news and how he was already abandoning his child before its even born. Though, ever since he was banished from his homeland, his main priority was Nunnally, so the thought of having children and continuing the bloodline that he had detested never cross his mind as he was planning to end it with him and never father any children.

And yet, he was doing the exact same thing, a child that is innocent of all things, being born into the richest and most powerful family in the world, that would one day be the next emperor or empress of a vast empire was being abandon and he doesn't want that for his child.

Not at all.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Kallen was sitting on her bed when she heard a knock on the door. Grabbing her robe, she opens it to see Suzaku standing there.

"What do you want?"

"May I have a moment alone with you, your majesty?" Suzaku asked.

"WHAT?!"

Suzaku shook his head. "Not like that. To talk." He said while turning beat red of embarrassment.

"Oh."

Kallen let him in as Suzaku walk inside with Kallen closing the door behind them.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?" asked Kallen with her arms folded across her chest.

"I've heard that you're pregnant. You and the emperor have my congrats."

"Is that all?! You know you could have waited to congratulate me with the other by morning."

"Is not just that," replied Suzaku. "I wanted to talk to you about Lelouch and the true meaning of the Zero Requiem."


End file.
